Sleepless Nights
by Hikari Ren
Summary: Oneshot about Sasuke and Naruto. Yaoi. NaruSasu pairing. bit of KakashiSakura hinted. Not super good at summaries yet. Read and review please.


As the midday sun moved across the sky, a dark-haired young man lay curled asleep on a blue beach towel. Next to him, on a green beach towel, sat a man with white hair and a brightly coloured book.

The man reading the book looked up towards the sparkling sea where a pink haired girl and a blonde boy were having a massive water fight.

"Come join us, Kakashi!" The pink haired Kunoichi yelled.

Kakashi adored Sakura and he couldn't deny her anything. He marked his page and returned the book to his bag and joined Sakura and Naruto in the water.

***Naruto POV***

I heard someone splashing behind me so I turned around. It was Kakashi. And Kakashi only came today because Sakura came too. I pull a face.

"I'll go and give you two some space." I say with a teasing grin.

I leave the water and walk back up to where Sasuke is sleeping. He looks so adorable when he's sleeping. I can't help but to push dark strands of hair away from his pale face.

Oops! I think I woke him up.

He slowly opens his gorgeous black eyes and blinks up at me sleepily.

"Good Morning!" I grin. "Or should that be good afternoon?"

***Sasuke POV***

The sun was beating down on me so I closed my eyes – just for a little bit...

...only to be awoken what felt like two minutes later by a gentle touch – the same gentle touch that kept me awake last night. I open my eyes to see my blonde, blue-eyed secret lover staring down at me. Why does he have to be so adorable when he does that?

"Good Morning! Or should that be good afternoon?" he says with a huge grin.

"I wouldn't be so tired if it weren't for you." I yawn.

"But you enjoyed it." He says with a smirk and a wink, "And I'm sure I could keep you up again tonight." He purrs in my ear.

I shiver with delight. I know he's mine. He belongs to me. I belong to him Nobody else can have me.

I curl up on Naruto's lap a fall into a contented sleep.

***Naruto POV***

He went to sleep again – only on me instead of his beach towel. His arms had snaked around my waist so I wrapped my arms around his hips. His head was resting on my chest. I look up to see where Kakashi and Sakura are. They're nowhere to be seen. I kiss Sasuke's pale forehead. Then his eyes flutter open again.

***Sasuke's POV***

"Stop waking me." I complained. I snuggled deeper into the tanned chest of my blonde but he pushed me away.

"Hn?"

"Not here. Kakashi and Sakura are coming back. Wanna go swimming?"

"I get a choice?"

"Nope! C'mon! Let's go!" Naruto races down to the cool blue water while I follow him at a much more leisurely pace.

"Sasuke! Hurry up!" he yells, "The water is great!!!"

I continued to walk at the same pace.

***Naruto POV***

I wish he would hurry up and get here already! But, no! He's just strolling down the beach wearing that infuriating smirk that makes me want to drag him into the nearest broom closet. I dunk him when he gets here.

***Sasuke POV***

So, I'm casually strolling down the beach and I'm suddenly attacked by a blonde with an innocent look on his face. HE TACKLED ME AND NOW I'M SOAKED!!!!!!! It's so humiliating. Kakashi, Sakura and the rest of the beach saw me, a jonin and an Uchiha, get a faceful of salty water courtesy of a hyperactive blonde.

This is not dignified! Ugh! I only came to the beach in the first place because Naruto begged me with bright blue puppy eyes – it was too adorable! Anyway, I'm glad I brought a change of clothes.

***Naruto POV***

So, I dunked Sasuke then he completely zoned out! That is so not fun!

"Oi! Sasuke!" I dunk him again. He comes up spluttering.

"What was that for?" he yelled once he got his breath back.

"Lighten up, Sasuke! We're at the beach!" I smirk. "Want another dunking?" My head was forced underwater before I could say another word.

***Normal POV***

"Sasuke! Hey Sasuke! Wait up!"

The blonde ninja almost tripped over as he caught up with his dark-haired friend and lover.

"You didn't enjoy today, Sasuke?" the blonde looked at Sasuke sadly. Sasuke scowled at the blonde walking next to him.

"Are you angry at me?"

"Hn."

***Sasuke POV***

"Are you angry at me?"

"Hn." _Oh, how I'd love to be angry at you for using those stunning eyes to drag me out of my warm, comfortable bed to that beach then humiliating me by dunking me in the water – not once but twice. But I can't be angry at you... not you, Naruto._

I pulled the soaking wet top over my head then whipped Naruto with it. I was pleased with the loud slapping sound it made as it hit Naruto's bare chest.

"OW!" Naruto yelped.

"You're forgiven." I lower my voice. "I had to or I'd be very lonely tonight."

Naruto looked around to see if anyone was watching. He pulled me in for a sweet kiss in the shadow of a tree.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, Naruto." I snuggled into his chest and listened to his heartbeat – a low hum. It felt so relaxing, standing under a tree holding each other for all we're worth. It was peaceful.

"If you want," Naruto whispered, "I could show you a secluded spot on the beach that I found today."

"Hmm... sounds nice. But right now, my bed seems more appealing – or your bed." Naruto chuckled

"Your bed then?" he asked with a half concealed grin.

"Definitely. I could do with some sleep, you know." I teased.

"I know you want more than sleep." Naruto purred into my ear.

"Let's go then." I said with a lusting smirk. "I'm not sure I can wait much longer."

I pressed myself into Naruto and he transported us to my dark blue bedroom. Naruto released me and made sure the door was locked. He turned to me, desire plain in his blue eyes.

"Do you wanna stay up all night again?"

"


End file.
